Slime can cause very sad things to happen
by lenniejeanfish
Summary: A story in which bad things happen. Rated T for some curse words and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm not the best writer, but oh well. I wasn't trying that hard to be a good writer with this. My goal in mind was to make a certain group of friends cry. And then did. So mission completed. Now I'm sharing it with you people.

Have fun.

* * *

Ray was angry. No, he was beyond anger now. Some good for nothing punks had stolen the Ecto-1. There were no word to describe the anger he felt about having his car stolen and most likely sent to a chop shop. He should have thought himself lucky for the proton packs not being in there at the time, but he loved that car like a mother loves her child. In an effort to work off his rage, Ray went to the lab room and sat down amongst the folders full of notes he and Egon had written about recent PKE levels and ghost activity. For a while he just sat there in his silent rage staring blankly at all the writing. A clattering sound caught his attention and he looked up in time to see a huge blob of pink ooze. It occurred to Ray afterwards that slime is like a plant. Like plants move towards sunlight, slime moves towards strong emotions.

"SON OF A!" He shouted as he tried to wipe the slime off. Then the door was suddenly slammed open by a concerned Egon. He grimaced at the site of his slime covered colleague, but did not hesitate to walk over.

"Ray, are you alright?" He asked.

"Do I look alright to you?" Ray snapped back.

Egon stood in stunned silence. He had never heard Ray talk in such a tone to anyone. "Uh, Ray you've been covered in slime. We should really get you washed off-" The next thing Egon knew he was on the ground with the left side of his face burning with pain. Ray had just backhanded him making Egon wonder just how negatively charged that slime was. "Ray... Ray we need to-" He was cut off again by a kick to his stomach.

"You shut up." Ray hissed and hauled his battered friend back onto his feet by the front of his shirt. "We don't need to do anything. I need to go find the punks that stole my car." He pushed Egon back to the ground and turned to the door. He stopped because Egon had latched onto his ankle. This time Egon didn't try talking, he just held on and did his best to brace himself for whatever abuse came next. Nothing could have prepared him for a boot to the face though. He felt his nose crack and glass from his shattered glasses being pushed into his face. The next thing he knew he couldn't breath. Ray was stepping on his windpipe. Egon gurgled weakly and made a dazed attempt to push Ray's foot off. This just encouraged Ray to press down harder. With his nose broken and gushing blood, the glass filled cuts around his eyes, and the boot pressed to his throat Egon began to do something he had never really done before. He began to panic. His hands scrabbled ineffectively at Ray's leg while his lower half bucked and kicked at the floor in an attempt to do anything at all.

Egon could feel himself beginning to black out when suddenly the boot was lifted. When he sucked in his first breath his neck brushed the bottom of the boot, still hovering above his neck. He looked up at his friend to see a look of abject horror on his face. A sudden blur knocked Ray out of his field of vision. Egon thought he could hear Peter yelling, but he couldn't tell for sure. Everything was fuzzy and his mouth tasted like copper. He rolled over onto his side and spat onto the floor and saw red.

/That's probably from my nose. I should do something about that./ Egon thought and proceeded to do the dumbest thing he could possibly do at the moment. He tried to stand up. The effect was immediate. His vision went completely gray and he fell back to the floor. Again he thought he heard Peter's voice and when a hand suddenly came down on his shoulder he jerked away. After that he slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Jesus Christ Ray! What the hell did you do?" Peter shouted as he fussed over Egon's inert body.

"I... I don't know Peter. I was... and then... Oh god what have I done?" Ray cried as the slime induced rage left him, turning into sheer anguish. He had just bludgeoned his friend because he had been angry about a car and as far as he could tell, he had just killed that friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray sat alone in the hospital waiting room. In his hands was a package of Twinkies and a bouquet of generic flowers. He did not know why he had gotten the flowers, but they seemed appropriate when he had walked by the shop.

It had been two days since the incident and he had not seen Egon since. He was not sure if he ever wanted to see him again after what he had done. Even just sitting in the hospital filled him with guilt. He was in the middle of convincing himself to leave when a nurse put her hand on his shoulder and told him that Egon could see him now.

"Thank you." Ray murmured and followed the nurse to the room. On the way she told him about the injuries the doctors had taken care of or identified. A shattered nose, stitches around his eyes, a bruised rib and throat. The list was short, but every word the nurse said about it made Ray feel worse and he couldn't muster up the voice to tell her to stop.

When they got to the room Ray said another thanks and the nurse left. Ray was left alone again in the hallway. With a final sigh, he opened the door and slipped into the room.

"Hello Ray." Ray flinched at the sound of Egon's voice and he felt as if he might faint from guilt. Slowly, he brought himself to look at Egon, who was sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. He had no glasses on, the ones that had been smashed were his only pair, bandages where all around and covering his left eye, where most of the glasses had been shattered, a sort of brace covered his nose, and there was a terrible bruise on his throat.

Actually seeing the damage he had caused made him crack. A pathetic whine escaped him and he fell down to his knees, dropping the Twinkies and flowers as he went.

"Oh god, Egon. I'm so sorry." He sobbed and curled up on himself. A moment later Egon was at his side, wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

"Please, Ray. Don't blame yourself."

"But it's my fault. I did this. If I hadn't gone into the lab. If I'd cleared out that closet for the slime like I said I would. If... if." Ray fell back into sobs.

"Ray... Ray stop. I need you to stop and listen to me." Egon said and began to gently rub Ray's back. "There is absolutely no reason for you to blame yourself like this. Slime is a paranormal substance that can cause you to act completely unlike yourself. You and Winston tried to kill each other the first time we had close contact."

"No, no, no. This is different, Egon I hurt you. I almost killed you!"

If there was one thing to be said about Ray, it was that his feelings were highly contagious. And no one had ever seen Egon cry, except perhaps his mother, but he felt as if he might begin sobbing was well if he could not calm Ray. So without a word he picked up the fallen flowers and Twinkies and placed them on a table. Then he pulled Ray to his feet and made the man sit on the bed with him. They just sat there, Egon with his arms around his distraught friends waist and rocking gently back and forth. An action he knew that would eventually calm Ray, as it was the motion that was generally used when trying to put babies to sleep.

Nurse Candice walked down the hallways of her hospital with a wheelchair. She was being sent to inform a patient that he was free to go now. "Alright Mr. Spengler, the doctor says you... can..." She trailed off when she saw two grown men curled up together on the hospital bed, sound asleep. "I'll just come back later." She whispered as she switched off the lights in the room, and left the two men to their nap.


End file.
